1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color compensating device for a camera, and more particularly to a device for compensating the color of a color photograph when the color photograph is taken by a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, color compensation of a color photograph is carried out in a color printer when the color photograph is printed on a photographic paper. In the color printer, the amount of light for printing is controlled separately for three primary colors of Blue, Green and Red to obtain a gray LATD (large area transmission density) based on LATD.sub.B, LATD.sub.G and LATD.sub.R.
However, in the color printer the print is made from a negative film which is already developed and has a fixed density and color balance, and accordingly there is a limit for the color compensation. When the print is made, the color temperature of the subject such as a light source color, the rising sun's color, the setting sun's color, the cloudy sky's color and so forth must particularly be known. However, it is difficult to know the color temperature only from an analysis of the developed color negative film. Therefore, it is difficult to fully compensate for the color temperature, and it often happens that the color negatives taken under the illumination of a fluorescent lamp yield color prints with a bluish color.
In order to provide an indication of the color temperature of the subject at the time of taking a picture, it has been proposed to record the three color components of the subject on the film when taking a picture by separating the light into three colors through blue, green, and red filters and exposing a part of the film to these color components of the light from the subject. With these color components recorded on the film, the color compensation can be made at the time of printing color prints. This method, however, is disadvantageous in that the color printer requires a special device for calculating the exposure time for the three color exposures after reading out the recorded information of the color temperature, in such a device is costly and difficult to put into practical use in the actual color printer.
Further, in a self-development camera, i.e., a so-called "instant camera", the color of the photograph becomes different depending upon the film temperature at the time of taking a picture. Therefore, the color compensation is very difficult.